


【隨手寫】漢克與貓

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: 很短，就只是想讓康納變貓賣萌(?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 6





	【隨手寫】漢克與貓

漢克是個堅定的犬派，至少他自己是這麼認為的——他甚至對貓有種偏見，覺得牠們心思陰沉難相處，或許這印象有部分來自於童年時隔壁獨居老太太和她養的那隻兇巴巴虎斑貓。

直到這天他的仿生搭檔變成了一隻仿生貓回來。

「人們愛貓。」康納說。

老天，貓在說話。

漢克懷疑模控生命故意把貓做得過於完美，他刻板印象中的貓可不是這種眼睛亮晶晶，身體軟綿綿的可愛小東西。

可是牠⋯⋯ **他** ，就是這麼該死的可愛。

「副隊長是否沒有上網看過可愛貓咪影片？這種外觀很常見的。」康納在他的肚子上趴著說：「這具仿生貓機體是大量生產的，外觀是美國短毛貓的平均數值。」

漢克在五十多年的人生中第一次學會了撸貓，康納在他厚實的手掌下閉著眼發出呼嚕呼嚕的鼻音，仰起腦袋一拱一拱主動迎合他的掌心。  
「有些人還喜歡吸貓。」康納提議：「你要試試嗎？」

康納貓的味道像剛曬過太陽的⋯⋯不知道什麼東西，總之暖暖的，他的溫度就像真的。  
「我可能開始有點理解了。」漢克說。  
小不點的柔軟身驅在他懷裡翻滾，然後伸出前腳開始踏踏漢克的肚子。  
老天爺，他好可愛。  
「——脂肪厚度依舊超出標準範圍，副隊長的飲食控制還得繼續。」  
但說出來的話則不。

漢克揪住他的壞前爪，拇指輕捏他的肉球，顏色是粉的，而且嫩得像沒走過路一樣，和相撲那隻在柏油路上奔跑多年的老狗狗的粗糙大肉球觸感完全不同。

康納貓被他這麼一揉肉球，順勢就歪倒下來開起了掌花，讓漢克摸到整個腳爪裡面的地方。

「貓喜歡拍拍屁股，漢克。」康納突然翹起尾根說：「來拍打我的屁股。」

如果你現在是原本的樣子，衝著這句話我還不操翻你⋯⋯漢克想。

但實際上康納現在就只是貓，所以老漢克·安德森就這麼半躺在沙發上，和他（暫時的）貓搭檔樂此不疲地玩撸貓遊戲玩了一下午。

好吧，漢克的心被萌得融化了。他想，或許其他貓也會可愛，但是肯定沒有哪個比這傢伙更可愛了——不管作為仿生貓，或是仿生人。


End file.
